Ibuki Mioda/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki's design. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Ibuki's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs tumblr_inline_mlzz3eVH3x1qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. tumblr_inline_mm365xV5081qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (2) Ibuki neta.png|Ibuki's beta design. (3) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo5 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (4) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo6 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (5) Ibuki tumblr mz41brSLyc1r32v7vo4 1280.jpg|Ibuki's beta design. (6) Early Mioda.png|Ibuki's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Ibuki's intro.jpg|Ibuki's introduction. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko in the opening. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Class 77th.jpg|Ibuki gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Ibuki looking smug.jpg|Ibuki after Chisa Yukizome congratulated the class's cleaning. Episode 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Ibuki fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Ibuki and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Ibuki attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 Mioda surprised.jpg|Ibuki at loss of words, seeing Fuyuhiko and Peko helping each other. Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ibuki questions Fuyuhiko and Peko on when they got so close. New classroom.jpg|Ibuki and the others in the new classroom. Episode 07 Sonia impressed.jpg|Ibuki and the others surprised seeing Gundham's Grizner in their classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Ibuki and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Class 77 Despair.png|Ibuki and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and descending into madness. Episode 11 Despaired Mioda.JPG|Ibuki claiming she'll make the world "happy" with her music. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Brainwashed Class 77-B's Graduation ceremony. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Hiyoko Ibuki Ultimate Despair.png|Ibuki and Hiyoko as members of the Ultimate Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Mioda's concert.JPG|Ibuki using her music to defeat an army of Future Foundation soldiers. Class 77-B.jpg|Ibuki and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ibuki force feeds Ryota as Ultimate Imposter smiles. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Ibuki and Ryota happily eating the meat and chatting together in the background. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening waifu.png|Ibuki in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Mioda.jpg|Ibuki introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Ibuki at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. Coconut party 1.jpg|Ibuki with Kazuichi Soda, Teruteru Hanamura and Peko Pekoyama in Coconut Beach Party event. 50 (2).jpg|Ibuki at Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Chapter 2 Event 72.png|The Real life portrait pre-despair, revealed in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Chapter 3 b0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki's improvised band. tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Ibuki and the others at the fireworks party. Mioda rocking.png|Ibuki singing on Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's welcome back party. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ibuki Mioda being strangled by Mikan Tsumiki. Ibukideath.png|Ibuki's corpse. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Ibuki and Hiyoko's corpse revealed. Ibuki's corpse on the floor.png|Ibuki's corpse in game. Special Ibuki's report card.png|Ibuki's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do7_1280 (1).png|Ibuki's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Ibuki in manga.jpg|Ibuki greeting Hajime Hinata. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi's fantasy. Ibuki trying to stop Peko.png|Ibuki yelling at Peko and Akane Owari. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Ibuki shocked over Usami's death. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Ibuki as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Ibukistage.jpg|Ibuki's (Anju Inami) Full Outfit in the play. Stageibuki.jpg Stageibuki4.jpg Stageibuki2.jpg Stageibuki3.jpg Stagegroup2.jpg|Ibuki with Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko and Mikan. Ibukikazuichi.jpg|Ibuki and Kazuichi. Ibukiakane.jpg|Ibuki and Akane. Ibukipeko.jpg|Ibuki and Peko. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. USboTy4.jpg|Ibuki on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3's Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. ibukigunsgirlsz.png|Ibuki's profile in the collaboration of ''Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. promo.png|Promotional art for the collaboration. Official Site Ibuki Mioda on the official site.png|Ibuki on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Mioda.png|Ibuki on the official English site. IbukiDangan3.png|Ibuki's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries